


The Visit

by OmniStar



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: BATIM Oc's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniStar/pseuds/OmniStar
Summary: Paint meets Jazmin for the first time.Jazmin belongs to Yaotrashqueen, and there is mention of Elymas who belongs to animal-guardian (both are on Tumblr).





	The Visit

“Elymas I can’t believe you convinced me to do this,” muttered Paint to himself as he neared… Jazmin, yes Jazmin the Cupid’s office. He was mainly annoyed, but also had a tinge of guilt. However, that was because Paint knew he would be wasting her time. He was not looking for a partner, well, not right now. Paint had more worries about being a single parent, he did not need to worry about finding a relationship on top of it. Paint was curious though and that was his downfall. Elymas gave this cupid high praise and he couldn’t help to be a little bit more tempted to see her, but at the same time he did not want to. After a while of arguing with Elymas however made Paint finally cave in.

Upon getting to the door Paint knocked on it lightly. “Come in!” said a female voice from inside. Paint opened the door and entered the office, professional, yet cozy.

“Jazmin,” she said with a smile standing up and outstretching a hand toward him.

“Paint,” said Paint trying to sound cheerful.

“Something wrong?” asked Jazmin a mix of confusion and concern as she sat back down in her seat.

“Oh, no,” said Paint mimicking her, but realizing that he said the reply too quickly after it was too late.

Jazmin raised an eyebrow and Paint sighed as he felt like he needed to confess. “I will be honest, I did not want to come here.”

“Oh?” asked Jazmin prompting him for more.  

“My friend Elymas convinced me to come,” explained Paint. “He thought it might be best for me to try to find my ‘true love’” doing air quotes around ‘true love’.

“Why would he think it would be best?” asked Jazmin.

Paint sighed in frustration. “It doesn’t matter, I just can’t find anyone right now.”

Paint knew that look of frustration on her face. It said ‘really? I am trying to help you’. “Can’t or won’t?” asked Jazmin.

“Won’t, I have more important things to do,” replied Paint.

“Like what?” she asked persistent.

Another frustrated sigh came from Paint. “Like a son, I have a baby boy.”

Jazmin was taken back, obviously not prepared to hear his answer. “A son… wait, did your-”

“I adopted him,” interrupted Paint before she could come to any conclusions. He then took out a picture of his son, Asher, and him together for her to see, placing it on the desk. “His name is Asher, he was abandoned. I found him in box while coming back after to Toon Town after visiting some friends and I couldn’t just leave him. We bonded quickly and he’s been with me ever since.”

“How old is he?” asked Jazmin with a small smile on her face.

Paint couldn’t help but to smile back. “The doctors say he was at least around one years old, but get this! The little dasher knows how to fly already! I mean sure I could understand walking from what I been told babies start taking their first steps around one year old, but fly? I didn’t even think his wings could get him off the ground!”

Jazmin laughed with a smile, but she tried to cover it with her hand. “I mean it is rare, but not unheard of them flying that early,” she responded.

“Oh that’s good to know,” said Paint with a sigh of relief, now enjoying his visit. He loved talking about his son. “I didn’t know if the doctors were wrong with aging him or I don’t know something else.”

“No, no, Asher is fine, but a little stronger than most babies,” said Jazmin with a smile. “But is that why Elymas told you to come here?”

Paints good mood was now vanishing as she started to get back to business. “Yes, he thinks that Asher needs a mother,” he said irritated. “But if I need someone to take care of him I will call a babysitter, I don’t need to find a partner right now. I for the most part I bring him everywhere I go and also besides that, even if I wanted to find a partner it’s not going to happen. I mean I have a child now, the difficulty to find a partner who would not only love me, but also love my child are extremely thin and I think I would need more than a cherub to find a partner.”

A visible eye twitch gave Paint an idea as Jazmin took in a deep breath. “I am a cupid, not a cherub and are you challenging me.”

“Well I am definitely not asking you out on a date,” Paint responded with a smirk and a wink.

Jazmin wings floof up as she blushed. “Now listen here, I have matched a thousand of couples,” she almost seem to growl at him. “You would be child’s play compared to some of the other clients I had.”

“Pshh, oh a thousand that is SOOOO impressive,” said Paint continuing the act of being a little jerk on purpose in hopes that she would kick him out. “Like your job is so hard.”

Paint smiled, he got her now as she stood up flustered and grabbed what looked to be a fancy pink tree pruner. “You think my job with easy?! With this I have the power to cut love strings, it’s a huge responsibility!”

“Cut love strings?” asked Paint his curiosity getting the better of the act he was trying to pull. “I thought you could only bring people together.”

“Yes, being a Cupid is a lot more complicated than you think. Though most of the time I bring people together, but there are occasions where I have to cut couple’s love strings,” answered Jazmin.

“And what authority do you have to do that?” Paint lightly growled.

“I am a Cupid that is my job.”

“No you are a Toon.”

“Excuse me?”

“You may be have a title of Cupid, but you are actually a Toon.”

“What does being a toon have to do with this?”

“Have you heard the phrase, ‘we’re only human?’, the same goes for Toons, we aren’t perfect, we have mistakes, flaws, vices, grudges and for one to hold that kind of influence is dangerous,” growled Paint now getting on a different topic in general, but he did have a chance to study the different toon types of this world. He knew of Cupids, but didn’t really realize how much power they had in the matter of love in this world. However he has been distracted with Asher.

“I take my job very seriously, I would never let my feelings get the better of me, that’s why my love string was cut a long time ago,” hissed Jazmin back.

“And why would you do that?!” asked Paint outraged standing up facing her, however she was taller than him and had to look up at her. “You may be a Toon Cupid, but doesn’t mean you shouldn’t love! You have a right to be in love just as much as any other toon!”

“Not when you’re a Cupid!” she shouted back. “Not when you have this job!”

“You never had to be! There is a difference between a counselor and a judge. You didn’t-” Paint was cut off as the pruner was at his neck and reacted by throwing his hands up. He did not want to start an actual fight.

“Shut up! You-” Jazmin interrupted, but then went quiet lowering her weapon slightly. Paint followed her eyesight to his hand to see what she was looking at. Wrapped around Paints finger is what he guessed was his love string, but he also guessed his was a bit different. Paints love string was pure white with a soft multi-color rainbow glow. Why had it appeared? Was she originally going to cut it? To threaten him with it? Paint had no idea, but he refused to dwell on it as he froze in place.

“What the hell?” asked Jazmin while Paint remained silent as she lowered her weapon (but refused to lower his hands). Delicately, Jazmin took the love string in her hand. She examined the love string with intrigue, using the fingers to feel the texture of it. Jazmin’s face became one of interest and confusion then eyebrows furled as if this was not right situation was not right. She then glanced at Paint then back at the love string repeatedly before asking. “What are you?”

“What do you mean?” asked Paint nervousness in his voice.

“This love string… Loves strings are red not white and certainly don’t glow like yours does,” explained Jazmin. “So what are you?”

“Well… you see,” Paint then with one swift movement knocked her to feet, dropping the love string and stunning Jazmin giving him a chance to run out the door. Paint took the purple potion from his belt and took a drink. Paint turned purple and using his powers he teleport back to his apartment leaving no trace of him, except for the single picture of Asher and him that was still on Jazmin’s desk.


End file.
